DRW Marian Mallon
Dr. Marian Mallon is the lead antagonist in Dead Rising 2: Case West, though she is not encountered until the last case. She is the Director of the Phenotrans. She is a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a bite wound on her cheek, all while she is immobilized to a power chair. From the newspapers in her office, it is noted that she is a famed Bionetics scientist who overcame an infected attack in 2004. Marian Mallon is also featured in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune and returns in Dead Rising 3. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Dr. Mallon oversaw the operation to infect Las Vegas in order to begin a new harvest. She also interrogated Doctor Curnow when he was caught trying to leak insider information. After she was done with him, she had him killed. Dead Rising 2: Case West In Case 3-3: Secure Lab, as Chuck Greene and Frank West enter the Secure Lab, they find Isabela Keyes. As Isabela explains that she was forced to work in the Phenotrans Facility or she would go to jail. Just as she was explaining how she was so close to creating a synthetic drug and a cure, but Phenotrans stole her work. Isabela says she must escape so she can continue her research, but Marian intervenes their conversation from above, in her office, saying that they will never leave alive. She sends in two Security Guards to apprehend the trio. Isabela manages to escape, leaving Frank and Chuck with the guards. Marian goes on to explain that everything done at the facility is being done for the "greater good" and that everyone depends on them. Isabela returns and kills a guard, but Marian's head of security knocks Isabela out, and commands the remaining security guard to bring Isabela to her, leaving her personal bodyguard, Harjit, and backup security personnel to kill Frank and Chuck. After Harjit is killed, Frank retorts to Marian that it looks like she could use some Zombrex everyday for herself, revealing a bite wound on her cheek. She replies that she doesn't need any, stating that she found a cure years ago, ridding the zombie disease, thanks to Isabela's "very helpful notes". Marian tells Frank that humans don't deserve a cure, not after they caused the zombification in the first place. She proceeds to initiate a self-destruction of the facility, while she escapes unharmed with Isabela. Dead Rising 3 Marian Mallon is one of the major players in the Los Perdidos outbreak, her plan was to start an outbreak so that she could track down one of Carlito's orphans, hoping that their blood holds the key to curing the zombie infection. Trivia *There is a portrait of Bibi Love perched above the fireplace in her office. *In Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dr. Mallon is portrayed as being fully capable of walking and has no wounds on her face. The exact circumstances behind her injuries are never revealed, but apparently took place sometime between Road to Fortune and Case West. *Her name could be a possible reference to Mary Mallon, better known as Typhoid Mary, the first identified healthy carrier of the bacteria that causes typhoid fever. *Two newspapers, biotech NEWSWATCH and Modern Research respectively, are framed on the wall behind her desk. They read: #(Nov 2009) Leading Bionetics doctor to become director of new research facility. Pure research center will drive future innovation of Phenotrans products and profits. #(Nov 2004) Esteemed doctor awarded Monroe Medal. Leading bionetics doctor overcomes brutal infected attack and goes on to lead bionetic field. :*The second newspaper is interesting as it is dated 2004, whereas the first outbreak/existence of zombies was recorded in September of 2006. This could suggest Dr. Mallon worked on the Santa Cabeza project or had been secretly studying zombies after the Santa Cabeza incident. Gallery File:Marian Mallon.png|Marian Mallon File:Dead rising marian mallon.png|Marian Mallon File:Marian Mallon portrait.png|Marian's portrait File:Marian Mallon scar portrait.png|Marian's portrait File:Director's Office.png|Marian's office File:Dead rising 2 case west (11).png|Marian as she appears on Phenotrans monitors File:Marian Mallon notebook entry.jpg|Notebook Entry File:Marian Mallon notebook.jpg|Notebook Picture File:Marian and Curnow.png|Marian confronts Curnow File:Marian Mallon RTF.png|Marian Mallon Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Phenotrans